Lesbo
Lesbo & Stan is a comedic parody of Lilo & Stitch, where the alien and human cast have swapped species with each other. It has a few semi-serious plot elements in it, but generally speaking isn't meant to be a faithful rendition of the original. Artwork was first uploaded under the name VampireMeerkat at Deviantart, on May 27, 2018. Story Liol is a young alien rabbit living under the threat of getting evicted, because her sister is struggling to provide for her after the sudden death of their parents. The stress makes the two argue often and Liol has a bad reputation in town and school. Nevertheless, she understands she causes her sister contineous trouble and decides to steal the space ship of the visiting child inspector with the intention to find a new home and start a fresh life elsewhere, alone. The ship happens to take her to Earth and crashlands in the waters of Hawaii. Liol manages to swim to shore, but loses consciousness afterwards, allowing for the island's residents to find and take her to an animal shelter. The next day, a boy and his father visit this estanblishment and adopt the odd-coloured rabbit. The boy, Stan, quickly discovers his pet can talk, think and walk around like a normal human child, but is not disturbed by this and thinks it to be cool. He reveals to her to not be entirely normal, either. The two find they have alot in common and their high tolerance for each other's antics allows them to become best friends. But because Liol is a runaway child and has already broken the intergallactic law by casually showing herself to humans, the alien council is trying to subtly infiltrate with the help of an ignorant human agent and separate her from her new family, so she can be brought back to her planet and whatever confusion she caused on Earth made undone. Agent Presley gets false instructions to send Stan and his scientist father back to Russia for crimes they've evaded punishment for by fleeing to Hawaii, opening up another can of worms, while the island's top police officer is informed of Liol's existence, though he becomes more offended by Stan's origin story. Characters Lesbo Lilo as an alien. Her real name is Liol. She's a rabbit-like creature around the age of 6 who finds it hard to fit in, even with the other alien life forms that could be found on her planet. The place she used to live mainly consists out of other rabbit creatures, though there are different life forms ealking around, as her planet is considered a holiday location. After her parents' die in an accident, Liol finds little enjoyment in life and receives no sympathy from others, because she was already known to have strange interests and hobbies. Her position as a shunned outcast turned her rebellious, while on other days she completely shut down. Her sister tried to take care of her the best she could, but couldn't always understand her little sister. When Liol was ordered to move to a new family, she decided to release her sister from the burden of being her mother and ran away from home by stealing the officer's ship. When she awakened inside of an animal shelter on Earth, she became interested in the boy that wanted her and accepted her new family. When meeting Stan for the first time, they seemed stuck in a battle of dominance for a while, as he only cared to treat her as a pet rabbit. When he gave her the chance to express herself, the two to learned more about each other and became best friends. The name "Lesbo" was given to her by Stan as a joke, but she doesn't know the meaning of it and is fine being called that way. She has red fur and long black ears, usually hanging down because of the weight. ---- Stan Stitch as a human. His real name is Stanislav. He's a bad mannered boy, roughly 7 years old when he meets Liol. He has fairly good speaking skills for his age because of his scientifically altered intelligence, and possesses a huge amount of physical strength because of the same reason. His father is a Russian scientist who's had many partners in his life, making Stan only one of the many children he fathered. Why he chose to take in Stan is not entirely known, though it might have to do with the death of the mother. Stan was born in Russia and knows the language, but after some serious incidents involving him and his father's practises, they had to flee the country. He quickly picked up English and Hawaiian on his first days on the island. Since Stan was heavily meddled with when still a fetus, one of the side-effects is his weight/density of his bones. Stan has difficultly staying above water and can't swim, but warms up to the concept of surfing after Liol shows an interest for it. He also grows up a tad short for a Russian man, being not yet 5,7 inches (170 cm). He has dark skin, a big nose, black/dark-blue hair, blue eyes and is missing a piece from both his ears. He mainly wears blue clothes. ---- Dr. Jacob Jacobi Jumba as a human. He's a balding man around the age of 60 and Stan's biological father. He's not respected in the science community, as he experimented on his own children during conception with the intention to turn them into the ideal superhuman. His crime came to light thanks to Stan, which would've earned him life in prison if he didn't flee the country. ---- Nain Nani as an alien. She is Liol's older sister and caretaker. She's 19 years old and ended up playing the role of Liol's parents after theirs died, though struggles keeping a job and her sister happy. ---- Agent Presley Pleakley as a human. He is more or less part of Hawaiian child services and tasked to check on -and eventually retrieve- Stan. He's originally from Canada and in his late 40s. While he takes his job seriously, he comes to discover that he doesn't know half of the story, as both Jacob and his agency don't trust him, yet ask alot. He starts to doubt his assignments and having to run after the rampaging Stan gives him a fair amount of stress. He likes to dress himself up in women's clothing, though tends to excuse it as being a stress-reliever or necessary for his spy missions. Jacob is aware of his hobby, though, and always recognizes him. When Stan first gets Liol as a pet, Jacob teams up with Presley to check on their interactions together, as Stan is known to be a bully towards humans and animals. ---- Captain Garner Captain Gantu as a human. He is a secret agent who leads the Hawaiian law enforcement. He has a disdain for Stan and always tries to find an excuse to arrest him, though is often justified doing so. Category:Series